Teachers Can Be Cool
by KAMShark
Summary: (set for season 6) There's a new art teacher who has a lot of secrets and helps bring out the most in everyone around him. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN OC. Not very good at writing a summary so read it before you judge please :) rated for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sue stood at the assembly in front of all of McKinley. The new freshmen look lost as ever and the older students seeming as bored as ever. "Good morning. Normally we don't do this but we have to because we have to introduce a new teacher." Sue explained. "Mr Bay is a first time teacher so just be nice. He's the new art teacher and will be supervising the art club as well as art lessons." She states plainly. "If you see him around you _will_ mistake him for a student at first because, he's shorter that most of you." Sue laughs evilly to herself. "You are dismissed." She finishes. The students filter out leaving just Mr Scheue.

"Sue, can we at least discus glee-"

"No!" She interrupts. "I'm sorry Will but the New Directions didn't get the Nationals trophy I asked for… My hands are tied… Glee clubs over." She states.

"Where is the new teacher anyway?" Mr Scheue asks, defeated. Sue shrugs.

"Hi, um Sue Sylvester?" A short young man asks. He's wearing skinny black jeans and a candy stripe shirt. Sue turns to him.

"Ah." She begins. "You must be Alfie Bay. We would have met in person but I had to make a quick trip to New York." She tells the new meat.

"Yeah. I was just wondering where the supply room was for art, I couldn't find it in the room, well at least in the open cupboards." He says shyly but manages to have a confident beam on is face that Sue finds annoying. "Hi, you must be Will Scheuester." Alfie smiles holding out his hand to the other teacher.

"Yes, nice to meet you." He responds, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly.

"The last art teacher put up posters in front of the door of the supply room and locked it so student wouldn't keep taking the equipment from it." Sue informs him. The newbie nods his head in thanks and rushes in the direction of the art room.

* * *

><p>The hallways are swimming with students and noisy with all the conversations about what everybody did over the summer break. Alfie wanders in the teachers' lounge with a cookie and a coffee looking around for a space to sit down. He spots Will, Emma, Sue and Shannon on a table and a spare seat. He makes his way over slowly and nervously hoping high school won't repeat itself again. He tries not to think about it and puts on his brave face, aka smile like an idiot and hope they don't reject him.<p>

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" He smiles pushing his glasses back on his fave with the hand with the cookie in it. _'Bad idea dickhead…' _He thinks to himself as some cookie crumbs fall into his eyes, _'Smile through it, you can fix it once your sat somewhere.' _He tells himself.

"No, take a seat pumpkin." Shannon warmly welcomes. Alfie smoothly slides into his seat and wipes the cookie crumbs out his eyes once his placed the content of his hands on the table.

"Hi, we haven't met yet." He smiles holding his hand out to Emma. She smiles back warmly accepting the shake.

"Emma Pillsbury-Scheuester, I'm the school councillor." She informs him. "How has your first day gone so far?"

"Yeah, found anyone you wanna kill yet?" Sue adds on swiftly, earning a scowl from Emma shortly after.

"No, and yeah it's been fun seeing all the different sort of medias the students use. I guess a little aggravating when they say they can't draw and things along those lines, but proving them wrong is gonna be the best part of this job." Alfie smiles warmly at the other teachers. Will examines the teacher once more noticing a silver ring hugged to his marriage finger, which was wrapped around the coffee mug.

"You're married?" He blurts accidentally. Alfie looks confused at the teacher, then it dawns on him what he means, he switches back to his smile and answers him.

"No, I'm engaged, but we're not actually planning on getting married for a while." He informs him. "Maybe not ever…" He mutters to himself, the other teachers notice the pain behind the smile that he quickly hides away again without missing a beat. "Sorry you guys don't mind if I do work for a sec?" His head dropping to one side questioning. The other teaches shake their heads and nod for him to get along with it. With his answer, he slides his hands into his leather sactual, taking an A4 sized sketchbook back out with them. He places the collection of pages on the table. He pulls a pencil, with the words NEW YORK printed across, from the mess of soft light brown hair which was spiked stylishly above his head. He flipped to a half-finished pencil drawing of a tiger. The young man takes to curving the pencil around the page to fill the outline of the creature in a deeper, darker tone slowly. His muscles slowly tense and retract as the drawing slowly glides closer to finishing.

The other teachers stare in amazement as he clearly is doing this image from memory as he doesn't have a secondary source, and most certainty does _not have_ a _primary _source, to draw from.

* * *

><p>Alfie leaves early murmuring something under his breath; no one could quite make it out, leaving the other teachers to talk about him behind his back. "So why did you tell everyone to be nice to him?" Emma asks. Sue smiles.<p>

"Were you paying attention to him at all?" She asks as if they were meant to notice.

"Well yeah, he's a bit… odd," Will evaluates.

"That's exactly why. He has learning disabilities, he's bipolar and he has obvious family problems." The words aggravate the other teachers as she puts it's as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why did you hire him?" The question remained unanswered as Sue got up and walked away, leaving her co-workers guessing.

**Leave a comment on your thoughts ****J****! Plus I wanna see who you guys think his fiancé is, pretty please :p **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room is quiet, still, grey. Just Alfie's chest rising and falling softly in his sleep, under the soft white sheets. As life slowly returns to his body, he rolls over to the other side of the pillow that meets the middle of the king size bed. He sighs disappointedly, although he's not 100% sure why, _'He's never there anyway… why would it be any different today?' _He reminds himself, as he plays with the silver ring on his finger. He reaches for his Galaxy note and opens a photo. He stares at a picture of the two of them the second time they met, he was eighteen at the time. _'I wish you'd talk to me… I loved you, you used to make me feel so good.' _He thinks. "It was only five years ago." He kisses the screen and heads toward the on-suit.

The students filter into the art room, Ryder and Marley amongst them. Alfie stands at the front of the room smiling to himself when he sees the student realise the room has only a single chair, which their teacher was sitting on.

"Mr Bay, where exactly are we supposed to sit?" One of the students asks. Alfie jumps off his seat and stands in the centre of the room.

"Glad you asked," He pauses for a moment to check if he has the room's attention. "You're not actually going to sit down-" He's cut off by a series of moans and groans. "Done?" He waits. "Good. As I was saying, today I want you all to write on an A3 piece of paper, which you'll see set up on easels around the room, what media is your favourite one." He smiles.

"We're not three, you can set us harder work than that." Someone points out.

"See there's a catch." Smirking to himself, he watches the confusion on his students faces. "You have to show me, that your chosen media is something you're passionate about." He finishes. The room exchanges confused looks. "Thought you might get confused, so I'll give an example." A sheet is covering an easel at the front of the room, he lifts the sheet from it. The page shows an amazing lion sketch with the words 'PENCIL DRAWING!' in 3D writing between its teeth. The shading and outline was perfect. "This took me an hour, I wanna see what you guys can do by the end of this lesson. I promise I won't criticise or correct your work, because there is only one way you can get this wrong." He says seriously, letting the class get on with their work. "I'll write your homework up on the board and then I'll be coming around the room to see how you guys are getting on." He adds quickly.

* * *

><p>With ten minutes to go, Alfie strolls around the room observing the work being produced. He's impressed with almost all the work. A student who was known for his bad reputation was leant against the wall staring at the almost blank A3 paper.<p>

"Do you care to explain why you haven't done what I asked?" Alfie asks politely. The boy stares at him like Alfie had just stuffed his finger in his nose.

"You said you wouldn't criticise our work." The student says smugly.

"This isn't work, it's a few words written on a piece of paper." Alfie points out. "Can I ask your name?" Smiling at his student as he asks the question.

"Milo." He says boredly.

"Milo, can you tell me why you prefer poster paint to acrylic paint or another media?" Alfie asks. Milo shrugs. "Come on, why don't you wanna do it?" He antagonises.

"Because I'm seventeen and don't need to waste my time with this. There's no point in me going off on one about poster paint in my exam." He snaps at the teacher, who only smirks and folds his arms.

"You're right, but you _will_ need to be creative, which I'm going to tell you now," He stops to get his attention when he rolls his eyes. "Was the point of the lesson. All you had to do is put your imagination on the page, to show why you like poster paint using images that you think of when you don't have anything to copy down from in front of you." Milo goes red when he notices the rest of the room staring in their direction. "What? You don't look like a lazy bad ass anymore so you get embarrassed?" Alfie presses. Milo rolls his eyes and looks away. "Now, as well as the homework on the board," He informs him that he won't be getting out of anything. "You'll have to do what you _should _have done today, after school or whenever, by Thursday." Milo goes to object but Alfie cuts in first. "No excuses, no exceptions, or you'll be in detention and I'll be calling your parents." Milo doesn't try to object this time. "Now for the rest of you guys, I think you all did the assignment really well, keep it up, and you'll be well on your way to As. You can go a few minutes early, apart from Milo." Back to smiling, he sets the class free.

As the room empties, the teacher grabs the sketch book with the lion on it and flicks the page to start drawing. He sits on the chair and glides his hand around the page. "Do I have to stay for detention now too?" Milo asks after a moment of silence. The teacher places down the paper and looks up at his student.

"Nope, only if you don't do the homework I set. But, next time you don't do the work without a valid reason," He pauses to make sure he has Milo's attention. "You will get a detention and no second chance, because most of what you do after today's lesson, _will _count towards your final grade." His tone is serious. "I actually care about what grade you get so I really want you do just do your best, no one regrets trying their best." Smiling reassuringly, he hopes he gets through to Milo. His student nods and leaves the room as the bell sounds.

* * *

><p>The teachers' lounge is full of laughs between certain social groups, talking about the students they could quite literally kill and just things that came up during the day. Alfie is sat with Will, Shannon and Emma. "So have you met Milo Huston yet?" Shannon asks the newbie. Alfie sighs and nods.<p>

"He didn't do the work I set, but I think I got through to him." He says hopefully.

"How? I try to get him to interact with the other guys on the team, but he just… doesn't you know?" Taking another bite as she speaks.

"Well I put in the consequences and gave him a reasonable chance, he seemed to understand but I'm not sure." Alfie shrugs. "It's sorta hard to tell why he acts like that, because I went the other way in school when I first figured it out." Speaking as if everyone gets what he's on about, he realises he'll have to explain.

"What do you mean 'figured it out'?" Will asks.

"He's gay," He explains. "I have an amazing gaydar so, you know, it was kinda obvious." He adds.

"Wait so your fiancé is a guy?" Sue asks as she comes up behind the other teachers.

"That's what you're concerned about?" Alfie asks, with one eyebrow raised. "_My_ sexuality, not the kid who's been aggravating all the teachers in this joint?"

"So, d'you think someone should talk to him?" Shannon asks through a mouthful of chicken, earning her a grimace from Emma.

"No, no, no, no," Alfie starts. "He'll talk to someone he trusts and thinks will understand." The teacher explains.

"Well you went through the same thing," Emma begins, holding out her hand to help get the message across. "Maybe you should talk to him?" She suggests using her expert opinion. Alfie contemplates it.

"No, he'll bring up the fact I'm still in the closet to the student body, technically. It's way too complicated at this stage." Making an excuse that just sort of seems pathetic out aloud. "I guess maybe we see if he comes out within a few weeks or so," He suggests. "And if not," Leaning back in his chair. "I'll try to talk to him. Maybe in detention or something." He finishes as he pops a grape in his mouth.

Emma and the others nod. Sue sits forward to change the subject.

"So your gay?" She asks. The atmosphere turn placid and flat as she points out the obvious.

"Yup, and don't worry my fiancé is a guy too." He smiles sarcastically to make everything really obvious to her like she's a three year old.

"I can fire you just as quick as I hired you." She snaps. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"You did just ask the most obvious thing in the room." Alfie laughed, as a stranger walked into the teachers' lounge.

"You tend to do that don't you little brother." The woman smirks placing a hand on Alfie's shoulder.

**Let me know what you think ****J****- KAMShark P.S. I'm not putting his fiancé in this 'til someone guesses! **


End file.
